


We're Perfect- Dragon Age Comics

by enby_hawke



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Adaar - Freeform, Comic, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/F, F/M, Fancomic, Modern Thedas AU, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Qunari, Sera X Adaar, Zevran Arainai Flirts, fenris x hawke - Freeform, isabela gets what she deserves, isabela x hawke, missed connection comic, sugar daddy hawke, zevran x aeducan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_hawke/pseuds/enby_hawke
Summary: A series of dragon age mini comics made of my OCs.
Relationships: adaar x sera, hawke x isabela - Relationship, inquisitor x adaar, zevran x aisla, zevran x warden - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this missed connection on tumblr and immediately thought of My Adaar and Sera. Drawing ensued.

And then they did <3


	2. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC-tober Day 2 Mercy.  
> Meet Aisla, my Aeducan warden.
> 
> She was born amab, and because her mother was casteless, never was able to be out about her gender because she would lose her caste. Now that she’s casteless anyways, she finally can be herself, and Zevran treats her like the lady she is. She/her pronouns. (She likes her beard and has no reason to feel dysphoria over it because lady dwarves also have beards and it’s glorious. Don’t be a dick ok.)

Another heart stolen by a rogue <3


	3. Sugar Daddy Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me Hawke didn't become a total sugar daddy after he came into all the coin after the Deep Roads.

Isabela can pretty much take anything in Hawke's house. 


	4. I swear they love each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Hawke's a blood mage so they do have plenty to fight about but they joke just as hard.

Shorter doodle for OTPtober since I was tired. Forgot to post it on the right day though. Prompt was back to back. 


	5. Sometimes Don't ask Hawke Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Went to bed last night and while I was cuddling my dogs Hawke spoke in my head. So I spent today drawing this.

Hawke was then gagged for the rest of the night.


End file.
